Today, people tend to have multiple electronic devices. For instance, a person might have a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a laptop computer, which may or may not all reside in the same location. These electronic devices typically work in stand-alone modes and may synchronize with a single other electronic device, generally upon user request and intervention. There is, however, a trend toward providing more connectivity between many electronic devices For example, some electronic devices are designed to communicate with multiple electronic devices. However, the data sharing is done typically between predetermined sets of the electronic devices and between electronic devices that share the same format for the data
Additionally, when two or more people, each carrying his or her own set of multiple electronic devices, wish to use electronic devices to communicate, a conventional way to perform the communication is between two of the same type of electronic device. For instance, one person can transfer a file from one PDA to a PDA owned by another. If, however, a user wants to share information between two randomly selected electronic devices, it is not so straightforward to configure the selected electronic devices to communicate with each other, unless the two electronic devices are running common programs and common physical links. Thus, even though the number of electronic devices used by a single individual continues to increase, problems still remain when trying to enable communications between electronic devices.
Thus, what is needed are improved techniques sharing information between electronic devices for enabling electronic devices to communicate.